Behind The Master
by Amasteru Fang
Summary: We know The Dark Master was an evil purple dragon but what we don't know is how he ended out like that. This story tells us about Malefor's childhood, his thoughts, his training and his feelings. It takes us into the life of Malefor to see how he became The Dark Master.


**Chapter 1**

Fight till you fall

"Malefor wake up! It's time for training," shouted Ignitus.

"Fine I'll get up," Frowned Malefor. Ignitus frowned back at him,

"Now, now no need to get your tail in a knot," Malefor rolled his eyes,

"Ok I'm sorry," he said in a sarcastic voice.

"You are a pretty good fighter, but you know what I always say, there's always room for improvement," said Ignitus.

Malefor got up, stretched out his wings and walked outside. "Hi Malefor," said a sweet voice. Malefor quickly turned around.

"Ahh!" he yelled surprised as he stumbled backwards, "oh whistler i-it's you… you startled me," He said brushing himself off. Whistler was a wind dragon, her skin light blue with white swirling markings and a white chest and curly hair as her crest. Whistler giggled at him,

"Oh you're so funny and… cute." She walked off and left Malefor in a daze.

"Haaaa she is so dreamy," Malefor smiled.

"Malefor! Time to start your training. Now I want you to run around the temple ten times then you can go through all your fighting combinations and after that you may practice your wind element," Exclaimed Tarrador. "Oh crap," mumbled Malefor.

After training Malefor went to his 'secret hiding place' where he goes to be alone; a peaceful place with colourful blooming flowers, a clear stream, a beautiful waterfall and a small cave behind it, a place which he called Malefor Falls. Malefor gave a sigh of relief. "Finally some quiet time." He could hear footsteps in the background. "Hah who's there?" he called.

"Well, well lookie who it is, the famous purple dragon Malefor. I wonder how he is in a fight. I saw you training in the temple today and let me tell you compared to me you suck so bad, it's embarrassing to the dragon race," smirked a young green earth dragon. He was 14 years of age which was about the same age as Malefor was it that time. He had with a broken left horn, scars on his face, slightly torn wings and strange markings on his front legs. His skin was a light green and his wings and chest were light brown. His deep brown eyes shone with aggression. Malefor raised an eyebrow, "Who are you?" The dragon smiled impishly again.

"The names Runo, better get used to it cause you're gonna' need to know the name of the top dragon around here." Malefor chuckled,

"Jeez for a genuine dragon, you're a total jackass." Runo leaped on Malefor, pinned his front legs to the ground and whispered in his ear. "I am no genuine dragon I'm Runo the best dragon for miles around." Malefor used his back legs to push Runo off of him. Runo rolled backwards, got back up and stared with an aggravating glare and roared. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAA!" Then showered Malefor with a strong blast of earth bombs, the bombs exploding in Malefor's face just seemed to anger him more and more. He jumped out of the way and raised himself up into the air, crunched up into a ball he then started to glow, as a blinding purple light surrounded Malefor he could feel the power of the attack building inside of him along with his rage. A huge blast of purple fury exploded from his body and zoomed straight for Runo. As the purple light escaped his body and blasted Runo, Malefor felt himself fall and everything went dark, Malefor had fainted.

**Chapter 2**

Why me!?

"Oohh, Were am I?" Malefor said drowsily. Tarrador leered into Malefor's eyes.

"Malefor the other guardians and I are extremely….." Malefor smiled, "Proud of me?" The guardians all frowned.

"Disappointed, dissatisfied, upset, annoyed, enraged and a little bit scared not to mention…" Ignitus couched and Volteer stopped speaking. Malefor looked surprised,

"What, didn't you see my awesome fury attack?"

"…Yes we saw the whole thing it was a good attack, but your actions were uncalled for!" said Ignitus. Tarrador stepped forward,

"We are all very upset; you shall be band from seeing your friend Whistler for anymore that girl is too distracting. You may go to bed without any food!" Malefor held back his tears and headed out the doors. It was not the fact that he couldn't have dinner but mainly the fact that all the guardians were so disappointed in him and the thought that he could not see his beloved Whistler anymore. This was a time when he really needed Malefor Falls.

"Why… why," sniffed Malefor.

"Um Malefor?" whispered Whistler.

"Hah Whistler how did you know I was here?" said Malefor. Whistler giggled.

"Don't be silly, I know you always come here. It can be our secret place, how about that Mally?" Malefor sighed,

"The guardians banned me from seeing you." Malefor started to cry. Whistler looked down sadly at the ground beneath her feet. "I'm sure they'll come around." Malefor sniffed and wiped his nose with his paw. "Yeah, ok, I'd better get back to the temple." Malefor smiled and ran back to the temple. Whistler watched him leave and looked up at the stars,

'God… please let him be ok. I have a bad feeling."

The one thing in Malefor's life that kept him happy was the thought was that he could see his lovely Whistler soon. When a month over the guardian's decided he could see his friend again. He headed straight for Malefor Falls to see Whistler, there was something inside of him told him that she would be there. "Malefor!" shouted Whistler. "Whistler!" Malefor happily yelled back. The two skipped toward each other with huge happy smiles on their faces, suddenly Runo seemed jumped out of no were. He pounced on Whistler and started scratching her.

"Hay stop it Runo. Ahhhhhh! Malefor help!" Malefor scurried towards Runo and let out a loud roar,

"RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!" He grabbed Runo's tail and swung him around. Runo went flying and smacked into a tree, but he got up again and with a heavy breath said,

"You are so dead." Malefor grinned impishly and looked at a nearby hill. Ignitus was standing there watching them. Malefor knew the only way to get out of this was to run.

"Whistler, follow me!" Malefor shouted running for a gap in the trees. Just at that moment Runo leaped on Malefor and the two rolled locked in a death grip rolling on the ground. Just then they both fell down what seemed like a bottomless pit.

**Chapter 3**

Caged friendship

All they could see was an empty cave and a heavenly light shining down the hole which seemed to be a mile away. "Young dragons are you ok?" asked Ignitus.

"…Well let me think, I'm stuck in an empty cave with my worst enemy, I just lost a fight with a girl and now I'm talking to an old man who's not offering me any help, so I think I'm gonna be OK!" complained Runo sarcastically. Ignitus looked so surprised.

"No need to get vicious, there's an exit at the end of the cave. Malefor when you get to the end use your flame breath on the two statues." Malefor looked puzzled.

"Ok then," He replied.

The two dragons walked for ages sharing stories and telling jokes. "Ya know Malefor you're not so bad, for a purple boy," Runo said with a crooked smile, except this time it didn't look so evil.

"Thanks and you're not so much of a jackass as I originally thought, you're kind of cool," Chuckled Malefor.

"Look there's the dragon statues," said Runo. Malefor nodded.

"Ok time for a burning flame." Malefor sat in front of one of the statues, took a deep breath and blew out a gust of flames. The statue lit up and started to glow gold. Malefor did the same to the other statue and it too lit up in a golden flair. The huge brown doors creaked as they opened and behind the door was not only the outside world but a cage with a young wind dragon.

The dragon was a little younger than the boys and had s deep blue body, small torn wings, a long tail, a grey under belly, smooth horns and a wavy crest. His eyes were shining blue with colour and tears. He looked quite exhausted, he was breathing heavily and his wings were drooping. He said in a tired voice,

"Help….me, please get me out of...this horrid…..cage." He Puffed as he spoke. Malefor charged at the cage and one of its walls fell off.

"How did you get in there?" asked Runo. The dragon smiled faintly,

"Well I was fighting some of those apes and they outnumbered me then locked me up. Oh by the way my names Blade." Malefor grinned,

"Wicked name pal." Blade grinned back,

"Thanks." Runo jumped forward

"I'm Runo and this funny purple boy is Malefor." Blade laughed,

"Cool." Ignitus flew down from a gap in the ceiling and landed next to Blade.

"Children are you ok? Who's this?" Blade laughed and shook his head, "I'm Blade; you must be Ignitus the fire guardian."

"Oh yes of cause, I must be very popular for everyone to know me." Ignitus smiled and winked at Blade.

Blade giggled,

"You're funny."

"Thank you young Blade."

**Chapter 4**

Well of souls

"Now children I have a very heroic and dangerous task for you," Ignitus inquired. Runo gave his evil smile again.

"Wicked tell us!" Ignitus stood up and pointed his wing toward a small mountain in the distance.

"That mountain is the well of souls, the other guardians and I are going to explore it and you being the small ones have more of a chance of getting in and out quicker." Malefor copied Runo's evil grin and thought to himself,

"_Ha a new land to explore who knows it may just become the new Malefor Falls. A place just for me."_

The four guardians and the three young dragons then set out to explore the well of souls. When they got there about two days later everything was dark, the only strange thing was it wasn't night but midday. "Children, we guardians have found one entry except you are the only ones who can fit in there," stated Ignitus.

"Ok then let's start the exploring!" shouted Blade. Inside the mountain was dark, there were a few ledges around the walls of the cave but the most interesting thing was a burst of purple light emitting from the middle of the floor shining upward through a hole in the top of the mountain. Malefor stared at the purple light every second of looking at it gave him an overpowering urge to go into the light.

"Wow," Malefor whispered wile slowly walking towards the light. Runo grabbed Malefor's tail and Blade stood in front of him standing his ground.

"No Malefor, stop we don't know what will happen if you go in there!" screamed Blade as Malefor burst free of his grip and wacked Blade with one his wings. Malefor walked into the light and suddenly felt the power of a million suns explode within his body. Malefor raised about two feet off the ground; his body turned black his eyes completely white his small body emitted a black shadow of aura. He slowly sunk back to the ground and lay on the floor.

"Are you ok?" whispered Runo. Malefor quickly got back up and stared at Runo the only thing that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Malefor. Suddenly Malefor leaped at Runo but before he could hit him Blade pushed him out of the way and took the hit. Runo rolled across the floor Malefor slashed Blade and ran toward Runo. Runo was completely paralysed with fear, Malefor charged at Runo and a dark purple so dark it was almost black surrounded Malefor's body and at a great speed Malefor swallowed Runo with the purple fury, a blast of purple light exploded from the collision and grew until it swallowed the entire mountain, it lasted only a few seconds before quickly dying down. After the explosion Malefor turned to normal again.

"Wow that was strange," mumbled Malefor to himself. Malefor looked around the cave he then stopped at stared at Blade lying on the floor all scratched and bloody. He ran over to his wounded friend as he shouted, "Blade, are you ok?!" Blade looked up at Malefor. Just at that moment the guardians burst through a wall.

"Is everyone ok? We saw the purple blast and had to get i….." Ignitus stopped and stared at something. It was Runo lying motionless on the ground. Malefor ran to his other friend.

"Runo I'm so sorry I couldn't control myself!" Malefor shouted in despair. There was no answer. "Runo….. RUNO!" yelled Malefor. Malefor burst into tears. Ignitus came closer.

"His gone Malefor, there's nothing we can do." Malefor suddenly turned black and his eyes again shone white.

"No! He can't be, he just can't be NOOOOOO!" Ignitus frowned,

"He is and you know he is. Now stop fooling around we have to bury him. Yes I know it's hard to have a friend die but you need calm down. I've lost friends in the past too." Malefor turned normal again and said in a sad voice,

"But were you the one who killed them?" Volteer walked up to Malefor and gave him a hug.

"The kid has a point; just imagine what it must be like for him." Ignitus sighed,

"We better get back home, we shall bury Runo outside the cave, Blade should heal quite quickly after all there just miner cuts."

**Chapter 5**

No hope left in the world

When they got back home it was already late, but Malefor couldn't sleep instead he went to Malefor Falls. Malefor laid in the back of the fall thinking how could possibly get through this. If he killed one dragon by the darkness would he do it again? Then he heard a sweet voice, "Malefor are you ok? I heard what happened." Malefor stopped crying and frowned turned dark and said in a deep evil voice,

"No I'm not ok I just killed one of my best friends, now there's no hope left in the world for me." Malefor flew out from behind the fall and out into the night. He flew for hours on end until he reached a small opening in some trees. The area was most unlike Malefor Falls; it was filled with big mushrooms, soggy ground and strange looking trees. Malefor landed and again turned back to his normal self. "If this darkness takes over me again… I just don't want to be around anyone I know." Malefor walked drowsily over to a wilting tree curled up and went to sleep.

"Wake up. Come on sleepy head wake up," Said a sweet voice.

"Hah? Who are you?" yawned Malefor.

"My name is Blairra, I'm a fire dragon," she said in a soothing voice. Malefor smiled that quickly turned in to a frown.

"What's wrong young dragon?" Malefor looked up at the worried face.

"Lately I've been turning dark and I accidently killed one of my friends and lashed out at another, I'm afraid if I become friends with you I might hurt or maybe even kill you." Blairra paused for a moment then smiled,

"You don't have to worry I'm a big girl, I'm sure I can take care of myself. Anyway if I can teach you to control your powers it won't happen again, Right?" Malefor's frown turned back into a smile. "Yes that should be right. Ok teach me." He took notice to what she looked like; she was an adult and much larger than any of the guardians. Her skin was red and her chest and crest was a light brown. She had a kind and sweet aura to her, Malefor felt as if he was ok in her care.

**Chapter 6**

More training

"Malefor, today's training will be about control, being able to harness your powers but also being able to focus on how you use them," informed Blairra. Malefor nodded and thought,

"_If I listen to her and learn all I can the dark won't control me….. and I__'__ll be able to use them for my own purposes_" Malefor gave an evil smile and pictured himself as an adult in his dark form and thought it was so awesome, but he also started to think how others could fear him.

"Malefor I want you to blast that target with your flame breath," said Blairra pointing at the target. Malefor laughed,

"That's easy."

"Yes but I don't want you to hit any of the other ones or even the grass around it," Blairra ordered. Malefor looked shocked,

"WHAT!? That's bloody impossible!"

"It isn't if you set your mind to it, if you can do that you have shown great control and power at the same time." Malefor sighed,

"Ok, I can do this." Malefor stood behind a line drew in the ground, took a deep breath and shot flames from his mouth. The flames swallowed the target; a gust of smoke arose from the grey burnt target. Blairra walked over to the remains of the target.

"The target has been destroyed and most of the surroundings are still ok. You have shown great power and pretty good control but it still could use a bit of work." Malefor looked at the ground. "Malefor," said Blairra putting her tail under his chin to raise his head. "You are an outstanding dragon with extraordinary power, you should be very proud of yourself, most dragons your age would not be capable of half the things you are." Blairra smiled, "I know that you'll soon find your destiny, I know you will."

**Chapter 7**

The dark Master is born

After years of training Malefor had fully upgraded and matured his powers, but there was still the question of his destiny what was he to do with his life and how was he meant to find out. "Blairra how do I find out my destiny?" asked Malefor.

"You have to find out on your own, I can't help you anymore." Blairra stoped, jumped and pushed Malefor out of the way. "Malefor look out!" she shouted. A blur of black and brown smashed into Blairra, she flew across the scene and bashed into a huge unsteady rock, the whole rock shook and the top of it started to crack and snapped off. It came crashing down and buried Blairra in a tomb of stone.

"Blairra NOOOOO!" bellowed Malefor in distress. The blur of black and brown leaped on top of the rocks which buried Blairra. The blur suddenly became clear, it was a huge male shadow dragon, and he glared down at Malefor and chuckled evilly. Malefor didn't know what else to do, he turned around and sprinted through the thick forest until he came to a cave. He had fortunately lost the dragon that had killed his friend. Malefor said to himself, "I realize now my destiny is to not make any friends, they always end up dying anyway. This world is polluted… it is damaged, impure and lost. My role as a purple dragon is to create a new world, one that is pure and is untouched by these creatures. I shall be the one to start over as the true ruler of the world. I am Malefor the purple dragon… I am the Dark Master."

9


End file.
